


Good

by midwestwind



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwestwind/pseuds/midwestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little fic set during Santabarbaratown 1 to give a little meaning behind the casual use of the L word in Santabarabaratown 2. We never did find out how Juliet reacted to Shawn’s shiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a wrote a few months ago for tumblr and decided to upload here. It was written immediately after Santabarbaratown 2 aired so doesn't factor in anything else that happens throughout season 7.

Juliet’s eyes shot open at the sound of some sort of clatter coming from an undetermined direction. In her sleepy state, her hand instinctively moved toward the drawer in the nightstand that kept her Glock hidden away. Her fingers were easing the drawer open quietly as her ears strained to hear any other sounds. The drawer was halfway open when a familiar groan came from the direction of the bathroom.

Her hand stopped tugging at the handle of the drawer and she eased into a sitting position, looking towards the bathroom door to find light creeping through the crack and pooling on her bedroom carpet directly in front of the wooden door.

“Shawn?” She called out, pushing hair out of her face and swinging her legs off the bed.

“Yeah, it’s me,” he called back through the door and Juliet heard something else hit the tile floor followed by a muffled expletive she could quite understand but had a few guesses for. The grogginess having passed, she stood up and made her way towards the bathroom.

“Do you need some help?” She asked as she leaned against the door, smirking slightly. She didn’t know what he was up to in there but the possibilities made her chuckle.

“No, I’m-” his words stopped and a hiss came from behind the door, “fine.” Juliet frowned and was immediately worried. She had assumed he was just doing something ridiculous but he sounded like he was in pain. She pushed the door open (if he really wanted privacy he’d have locked in right?) and Shawn’s face turned to meet her.

“Oh, my God,” she gasped, moving toward where he sat on the closed toilet seat. Carefully, she took hold of his chin and turned his face to examine the swollen skin surrounding his eye. She made to touch the spot lightly with her index finger but Shawn flinched before she could even make contact and she pulled the hand back immediately.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled, his gaze moving toward the pill bottle he was examining in his hands, “or it would be, anyway, if I could find the damn pain reliever.” Juliet sighed and pulled the bottle from his hand, placing it in the nearly empty medicine cabinet above him. It was then she realized what had woken her up. Almost the entire contents of her medicine cabinet was spread about the bathroom floor.

“You don’t need pain reliever, you need ice.” She headed out of the bathroom in the direction of the kitchen and heard Shawn call out something about ‘just a couple aspirin’. In less than two minutes she was back in the bathroom, standing over Shawn as she rolled a bag of frozen peas in a dish towel.

Gently, Juliet placed the towel wrapped peas against the puffy skin surrounding Shawn’s eye. He hissed and batted at her hand, trying to push the offending object away, but she held strong and he settled for just holding her wrist to control the amount of pressure she used.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened?” Juliet asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“Walked into a door.” She rolled her eyes at the obvious lie and sighed.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Shawn’s head dropped momentarily but it displaced the towel and he gave out another hiss before pulling his head back up.

“Listen, Jules,” he sighed, “at the moment, I’m not even sure what happened. Can I get back to you in the morning?” She smiled apologetically and nodded. After a few more minutes, Juliet took hold of the hand holding her wrist with her free one.

“Up,” she ordered. Shawn followed her direction, standing from his seat on the toilet. Her hand followed his face trying to keep the towel pressed to his eye without causing him too much pain. He flinched a few times but didn’t comment.

“Hold this.” She motioned to the towel and he replaced her hand with his own as she squatted down to examine the items on the floor. Eventually, she spotted the bottle of aspirin and picked it up, twisting off the cap. She dumped two into her hand and turned on the faucet, filling one of the Dixie cups she kept next to the toothbrushes.

She held both things out to him and he placed the towel on the edge of the sink, smiling at the sight of the aspirin. He chased the aspirin immediately with the water but refilled his cup afterward and downed that as well.

“I love you,” he sighed as he crumpled the cup and dropped it in the trash. Juliet looked down at the sink and smirked but was willing to let the comment pass simply as a response to her having found the aspirin. When she looked back up though he was staring at her very seriously, his eye already beginning to turn a nasty shade of dark blue, and she stared at him for a moment. Did he expect a response?

“We can talk about it this time,” he chuckled ducking his head slightly and Juliet was suddenly all too aware of the mere inches separating the two of them. For a moment she stood, mouth slightly ajar, and tried to think straight until he repeated the words.

“I love you, Jules.” His hand reached for hers and he laced their fingers together. Suddenly her brain was working again and she beamed at him.

“Well, it’s about time,” she chuckled and he stared at her, slightly taken aback.

“I believe what you meant to say was something like,” his signature Juliet voice kicked in and she tried to seem annoyed by it but couldn’t find it in her, “’Shawn Spencer, I love you too. I’ve always loved you. Who wouldn’t love you? With you’re rockin’ bod and killer hair and sharp wit.’” Juliet laughed aloud and shook her head.

“Yeah,” she murmured, “something like that.” He smirked at her and leaned forward to press his lips to her’s. She returned the kiss and their movements quickly escalated, her hands moved to his hair as his wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. Until her nose bumped his roughly and he gave a yelp and pulled away.

Juliet chuckled before handing the towel back to him and guiding him out of the bathroom.

“You should get some sleep,” she said as she urged him towards the bed. After they were settled under the duvet, she heard an annoyed sigh come from the opposite side of the bed.

“Actual sleep is not what’s supposed to happen after a couple says ‘I love you’ for the first time,” Shawn grumbled and Juliet shook her head at his sudden return to being a child.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that,” she promised with a smirk as he curled up against her back and kissed her shoulder. She heard a mumble of the word ‘good’ and felt his breath at her neck begin to even out as he fell asleep. Good, she agreed.


End file.
